kristineseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kapirasong Papel
Kapirasong Papel (Piece of Paper) is the sixth book of the Kristine Series and was written by Amanda. It is the continuation story of Don Rafael's branch of the Fortalejo family. Kapirasong Papel tells the story of Aura, the eldest child of Don Rafael and Dona Aurora. In Ang Lalake sa Larawan, Aura appears to be cold and pragmatic. Aura also hinted on an extreme dislike for Leon Fortalejo and hinted to Margarita about possible other children of Don Leon. After her sister's marriage to Gabriel, Aura visited Paso de Blas at her sister's invitation which she accepted for a more unexplained motive. Albeit polite with Margarita upon arriving in Paso de Blas, it was evident that there was animosity felt between the two women. Aura brought up Don Leon's other son, Zandro, who Margarita ridiculed for apparently refusing joining the Fortalejo clan back when Don Leon was still alive. Aura also asked Margarita if the latter knew what caused Don Leon's first heart attack, hinting that she knew. Aura visited her sister in the Redoblado home and found out that her sister is pregnant and suffered spotting. Aura stayed to be with her sister and was also invited for Gabriel's mother's upcoming birthday celebration. While staying with the Redoblados, Aura encountered Miguel, the eldest of the family who immediately showed interest with her. Miguel invited Aura to the town and though unwilling to spend time with the man, Aura had to politely agree. Miguel continued to woo Aura to the latter's annoyance. Aura wanted to buy a gift for Miguel and Gabriel's mother and Miguel suggested to go to the local antique store. There they met Madame Zarina who was a palmist. Madame Zarina spoke mystically at Aura hinting on her secrets while teasing Miguel of her earlier predictions for him. Madame Zarina predicted that Miguel will find the love of his life and that he will encounter hurdles, the woman encouraged him to remain strong and that his fated woman is just going through some problems of her own heavily insinuating Aura as the fated woman. Aura who knew it was her the two were pertaining to refused Madame Zarina's offer to read her palms. During Miguel's mother's party, Aura met Vivian who was clearly crushing on Miguel and was heavily supported by the latter's younger sister. Aura felt jealousy for the woman and failed to hide her dislike making it clear to observers that she was starting to like Miguel. That night, Miguel confident that Aura also likes him came to Aura's room. The two argued but eventually kissed allowing for more hope in Miguel that there's future for him and Aura. But Aura refused for her feelings for Miguel to grow further and decided to cut her vacation short. Before she leaves however she still had to do what she really came for in Paso de Blas. She went and visited Madame Zarina once more but before she could ask the questions she had the older woman told her that Aura already have the key to the answers she was looking for. The 'key' was of double meaning to Aura as she was wearing a necklace with an actual key given to her by someone. With renewed determination, Aura headed to Villa Kristine finding none of her relatives home and was given free access to the Villa. She headed straight to Don Leon's room. She reveals that she spoke with Don Leon and it was Don Leon who gave her the necklace with the key and gave her direction to the secret compartment in his room. Aura found a letter wrapped with a necklace with a diamond pendant in the old grandfather's clock along with jewelries and precious stone of immense value. In the letter, Don Leon reveals that he is Aura's real father with Aurora whom he loved. He apologized to Aura for not being able to fight for her and Aurora when his children Romano and Margarita stood against him marrying anyone else other than their mother Kristine Esmeralda. Romano and Margarita accepted Don Leon to be with Aurora but would not allow for the two to marry. Don Rafael who was then still living with Don Leon and in love with Aurora offered to marry Aurora instead to save Aurora from shame and give the child the Fortalejo name legally. Aurora was angered by Leon's decision but had no other choice and ended up marrying Rafael. Don Leon gave the two money before they left Paso de Blas. He also revealed that the necklace was Aurora's given to him. Don Leon also apologized to Aurora that he will never claim her as his own to protect both her and her mother and the family that Rafael has built. The jewelries of great value are to be Aura's, who Don Leon named as Leona in his mind. In tears, Aura left Villa Kristine with a lighter heart. That night, she told the Redoblados that she was leaving the next day which Miguel didn't take too well. Once more, Miguel snuck in Aura's room and the latter was unable to resist and the two had sex. Miguel offered marriage but Aura refused saying that having sex does not mean they have to get married. Aura and Miguel separated in bad terms. Back in Cantabria, Aura confronted his mother of the truth in the letter which Aurora tearfully admitted as the truth. Aura was thankful for her mother's honesty and when Don Rafael returned home, Aura hugged and thanked her bewildered father, the two effectively reconciling. Aura went back to her regular life in Manila. One day remembering Miguel, she cancelled all her appointments to the surprise of her secretary. She complained that she didn't feel well and decided to stay at the condominium their father had gifted Krizelda and Gabriel. She was surprised to find Miguel bathing in the condominium and seemingly staying there. Miguel said that Krizelda and Gabriel allowed for him to stay there. Aura wanting to get away was stopped by Miguel promising that they'll just talk and he will cook them dinner. Miguel told Aura about him and his life plans. Aura was not able to resist when Miguel kissed him and the two fell in bed once more but this time around Aura was more pliant and agreed to have a relationship with Miguel but to keep it a secret to their families for a while. The two enjoyed blissful days together with people noticing the good changes in Aura. Aura was surprised one day by a visit from Vivian. Vivian told Aura that she doesn't really know Miguel at all and proceeded to tell her that Miguel is actually living with another woman and that the other woman is already pregnant. Vivian gave Aura the Miguel's address where the woman is also living. Aura who was suspicious of Vivian's intention sent for the same private investigators she sent to look for Zandro to look into Miguel's home. The investigators gave her photos of Miguel and the heavily pregnant woman whose name is Georgina together happily. She decided to confront Miguel himself and went to Miguel's house and was met by Georgina. Aura pretended to be Miguel's cousin on his mother's side as she asked Georgina about her pregnancy confirming haphazardly her doubts of Miguel's sincerity with her. Hurt, Aura left before meeting Miguel. Georgina who felt Aura looked familiar went to a room and found Aura's photo there. Aura stopped taking calls from Miguel but mistakenly picked up a phone call while drunk. Aura lapsed in Spanish and Miguel could not understand a word she was saying and the call was ended with Aura telling him that he shouldn't talk to her until he can speak Spanish. Aura left Manila for Cantabria and avoided all contacts from Miguel. Her mother persuaded her to talk with Miguel to give him the benefit of doubt but Aura refused. Miguel finally came to Villa Aurora with Georgina but Aura went hiding and rode her horse away from the villa. Miguel followed her until they were at the shore to Aura's special spot. Aura was stubbornly refusing to listen to Miguel, annoyed and angered with her distrust of him, Miguel attempted to make love to her until she can't refuse to marry him anymore. But a tearful Aura stopped him, the forceful intercourse became gentle and Aura acquiesced to his ministrations. Aura and Miguel went back to Villa Aurora where Georgina was waiting with Aurora, Miguel explained that Geogina is his cousin who got pregnant by her boyfriend and was cast out by her parents. Miguel quipped that the investigators she hired were no good. Georgina also explained that she knew Aura was lying when Aura pretended to be Miguel's cousin as Miguel and Georgina's mothers are just two sisters. Importance to Kristine Series Universe: Aura hinted that she Don Leon spoke to her before the latter's death telling her of her parentage and giving her the necklace with the key. It can be assumed that Aura was resentful of Don Leon and this is the possible cause of Don Leon's first heart attack. Don Leon seemed to have also told Aura of Zandro's existence which led for Aura to hire people to find Zandro. Inconsistency to Kristine Universe: Don Rafael's family outside of the three novels written by Amanda was removed from the story plot and outside of the First Generation story was never mentioned altogether. It was as if Don Rafael and his family along with the Redoblados were erased from canon universe. No brother was referred to in Leon Fortalejo: Ang Simula ng Wakas. Category:First Generation Category:Fortalejo